


dont know how much i can take

by thoroughlymusical



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Mean Alex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vibrators, it's not exactly public sex but there's some under the clothes activity in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlymusical/pseuds/thoroughlymusical
Summary: Alex and John have something in common - they like to challenge the latter. Alex knows just how to push John's buttons, and John needs to be reminded he's not invincible.Or the one where my smol John suffers and Alex delights immensely in controlling aforementioned suffering.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait here. And don’t you dare move from that spot,” Alex had ordered with a smirk on his face. He’d slipped out the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

John breathed in through his nose and held it, counting five seconds in his head before breathing out slowly through his mouth. He was currently lying flat on his back, his hands tightly gripping the headboard, just as Alex had instructed him to do. He bit his lip, watching the door carefully for Alex’s return. John had always been fairly impatient, and knowing what was coming to him somehow made waiting all that much worse.

He didn’t have to wait much longer before Alex waltzed back into the room with a grin on his face and something very obviously behind his back. John knew that grin – it left him feeling more on the nervous side of eager. He watched Alex with wide eyes as he sat on the end of the bed and began to speak.

“So, what do you want to do tonight, baby?” Alex asked, his voice totally leveled and calm. John looked at him incredulously, unsure of what he was supposed to say. 

“I- aren’t we- I thought we were already, uh, kind of in the middle of tonight’s plans?” he responded in a questioning tone, letting go of the headboard and sitting up.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Alex reprimanded him, gesturing for John to keep his hands up, which was complied with immediately. As wary as he might have been initially, John could tell that Alex was in too deep now; and John wasn’t planning on derailing anything so early by not following a simple direction. 

Alex opened up the box and took out a mid-sized plug to show John. It was a brand new, ribbed toy with a slightly curved end that instantly told John just how much of a tease it would be when it was inside of him. He shivered in anticipation as Alex placed his hand on John’s thigh and slowly dragged his nails down his legs, causing him to shiver. 

**********

John fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, clinging onto his bucket of popcorn for dear life. His eyes, trained intently on the screen in front of them, were wide and unblinking. His breath was unsteady already and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He could do this, hell, he asked to do this.

Beside him, Alex was speaking on and on, terribly nonchalantly, about how excited he was to finally see this movie. John was humoring him with short, non-verbal answers either in the form of grunts or sounds of agreement. John wasn’t actually annoyed with Alex but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be sexually frustrated anyway.

The theater lights went down and immediately, Alex snaked an arm around John, his fingers finding the back of his neck and scratching lightly, undoubtedly sending shivers down John’s spine.

“You can pretend to hate me all you want, but remember that you did this to yourself, baby boy,” Alex whispered softly in John’s ear, nipping gently. John huffed and shifted his position once more which Alex chastised him for. “If you keep squirming like that, we’re going to go home and I’m going to make damn sure that it’s impossible for you to move an inch for the length of the movie while we do this.”

John was embarrassedly aroused by the thought of that, and dared to contemplate it for a moment before coming to his senses. He didn’t hate himself that much that he would subject himself to that level of Alex’s sweet torturous wrath. He knew Alexander Hamilton, and he knew that his Alex never left a promise unfulfilled, nor did he ever half-ass anything. So John merely nodded, upturning his face in an attempt to tug on Alex’s heartstrings. But Alex didn’t waver. 

Instead he just moved his hand from John’s neck to cup his face, brushing his thumb along his cheekbone. “You’re so beautiful, baby boy. And I know that you’re gonna be good now, right?” he whispered as the movie began, and John braced himself for what he knew was coming. 

He screwed his eyes shut and leaned into Alex’s side, counting a minute pass by in his head before cracking one eye open. When nothing came, he started to wonder why their little game had yet to begin. “Alex?” he whispered. “Why aren’t you- ooh, oh fuck!” The end of his phrase was loud enough to be overheard by the people behind them, and Alex placed his hand firmly on John’s thigh, causing him to tense. The plug was so much more powerful than John had imagined, even on the lowest setting.

“Hush now, Jacky,” Alex whispered innocently, his eyes shining through the darkness with an evil glint. “I’m trying to watch the movie.” John bit his lip to suppress a moan. Before long, the vibrations had come to a halt and John focused on the screen again. He’d expected Alex to haphazardly tease him throughout the movie; he had forgotten just how cold, cruel, and last but not least, calculating his boyfriend was. 

Barely ten minutes later, after John had settled himself down, Alex fiddled with the remote again, causing John to tense up and let out a squeak. He, however, remained fairly stationary. John could feel his cock filling out in his jeans, and he took deep breaths. Over the next twenty minutes, Alexander carefully increased the intensity of the vibrator, deliberately taking his time to ensure John couldn’t get himself very far along. 

With the arm still wrapped around John, Alex raked his fingers through John’s hair which had been let down that night. Alex could feel the tension radiating off John, and leaned his head on his shoulder. He whispered, “An hour and a half left. Sure you can handle it? Color?” 

“Green. Please,” John whimpered. Alex evilly shot up the speed to maximum for five seconds. He counted. John’s mouth opened wide but no sound came out. 

Then Alex turned everything off. Silently, John thanked whatever forces of the universe gave him this reprieve. Alex was content to ignore John now, who was left harder than he believed he’d ever been before and had no outlet aside from the unmoving plug in his ass. It took approximately one minute for John to forget his thanks and realize his predicament. 

He felt the heat coil in his belly and the ache in his balls – he needed to come. Stimulation to his prostate hardly ever did it for him, but he had no other option right now. John whispered, needy, “Alex, please turn it back on, please?”

Alex turned his head and looked up at John with a blank face, his glasses reflecting the light of the screen. “No.” He resumed ignoring John, using his shoulder as a pillow. John shuddered, equally loving and hating that word. 

A few moments later, John tested his range of movement that Alex wouldn’t notice. It wasn’t much. He shimmied his hips as gently as he could, trying to fuck himself back on the lifeless plug. 

Alex, sensing this immediately, just smirked. Poor John had fallen right into his trap, as expected. Bringing his other hand to rest dangerously close to his clothed crotch, Alex whispered in John’s ear, “You filthy boy, fucking yourself like that in public? What did I tell you, Jack? I decide what you get. Stay. Still.” He punctuated his final statement with a simple click of a button. 

John gulped at the sensations and thrashed again in his seat despite Alex’s orders. He couldn’t help it. “Alex I’m gonna come, I can’t-” He was cut off when Alex kissed him gently, innocently. Totally contradictory of what was about to come out of his mouth. 

“Not tonight you’re not. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

John positively melted at the threat, his legs barely supporting the rest of his body as he was lead out of the theater. He’d been given a somewhat torturous reprieve as Alex turned off the toy for the duration of the trip back home. Alexander quickly hailed a taxi and ushered John into it. He kept an arm around him throughout the trip, his hold protective and claiming. They were thankful for the Plexiglas partition that allowed them some semblance of privacy. The noise of the radio drowned out Alexander’s murmurs.

“Mm… my dirty baby, whatever am I supposed to do with you?” Alex whispered quietly into John’s ear, nipping at it gently. John shivered.

“I don’t know,” John answered, leaning into Alex further. 

A pinch landed itself high up on John’s thigh. “That was a rhetorical question sweetie, don’t worry, I have plenty of ideas for you. The hardest decision I have to make is just which way I want to see you break tonight,” Alex said suavely, as if he was completely unaffected by his own words. 

Sometimes John wondered how Alex could act so nonchalant, but he’d come to learn the hard way that Alexander’s mean streak was capable of overriding his own needs when the occasion called for it. John’s whole body tensed up as he felt the weight of Alex’s hand resting on his thigh, creeping upwards towards the now very obvious bulge there. 

“I could tie you up and leave you with that measly little plug in your ass. Or I could show you a little pity and fuck you myself. And maybe if you’re good I’ll give you a little more-” Alex paused as he moved his hand to press down on John’s hard cock, earning a pleasurable groan from the high strung man. He pulled his hand away too soon for John’s liking. “You like that, huh, baby boy? You’re my little slut and you love it so much. Don’t you? You’re getting more turned on just listening to me. Pathetic.” Alex emphasized the end of his statement with a light smack to his thigh. 

John bit his lip and shifted in his seat, pulling at the seatbelt around his waist. While he stared out the window, Alex leaned over and kissed him along his jaw and started travelling down his neck. Once they arrived at their apartment, John was whining before they even reached the front door. 

Alex, knowing exactly how to play his cards and reveling in his power, took his sweet time unlocking the door. The second John crossed the threshold, he pressed himself against Alex, chest to chest. For a moment, Alex let John have what he craved; they kissed full of passion as John backed Alex up towards the wall. When John bit at his lip, Alexander moaned full of lust. He caved just a little bit – he was only a man himself, and John Laurens was irresistible. 

Before letting John get too far ahead too fast, however, Alexander quickly maneuvered them so that he was now holding John against the wall. He shoved his leg between John’s and pressed, pinning him there and rubbing his thigh against John’s jean-clad cock. 

“Mmmmm, Papi,” John whimpered, beginning to rut against Alex, his hands pulling at Alex’s hair as he tried to kiss him again. Alexander moaned loudly. Immediately, he grabbed John’s hands and pulled them up over his head on the wall.

Trying to keep his composure, Alexander whispered hoarsely in John’s ear, “You’ve had your bit of fun. It’s my turn now. Bedroom, now.” 

John didn’t wait a beat after Alex backed off to run towards their bedroom. Alex took a deep breath and followed right in after him, formulating a plan of action for his precious boy. 

With an urgency reserved only for each other, John pawed at the tail of Alex’s shirt while Alex reached down and popped open the button on John’s jeans before sliding them down his hips. Undressing one another was graceful, almost like a choreographed dance that conveyed their love no matter what scenario they played. Once John was left in just his boxers, Alex pushed John onto his back on the bed. John cried, “But you’re still dressed! It’s not f-”

“Shh…” Alex told him as he reached underneath the bed for their storage container full of toys and other things. John mumbled under his breath but watched Alex carefully as he came back up holding several lengths of rope. John’s heart skipped a beat and he licked his lips carefully. 

“Lie down, baby boy,” Alex cooed, stroking John’s face – a gentle contrast to what he was about to do. John lied flat on his back with his arms raised, though Alex had another idea. “Flip over,” Alex said, lightly tapping John’s thigh. John complied right away, letting out a squeak as Alex pulled him into a modified, more relaxed hogtie position, his arms stretching out behind him in a way they hadn’t in a while. After John’s hands were tied behind his back, Alex folded John’s legs behind him and tied another length of rope around his thighs to keep his body in an upside down Y position. Alex then used his practiced rope skills to artfully connect John’s spread legs to the tie around his wrists, forcing his back into a mild arch.

In this position, not only was John near fully immobilized in a hogtie on the bed, but his legs were spread wide, giving Alex a clear view of the plug still filling John’s ass.

With the remote for the vibrator in hand, Alex took his time to get comfortable between John’s legs. He lightly slapped John’s ass before rubbing over the light pink spot and trailing his hand down to press on the plug. 

“I think I’m gonna play with the settings of this new toy. I wanna see what sounds it can get out of you. I love watching you squirm,” Alex spoke far too calmly for John’s liking. John whimpered and rolled his hips, his cock trapped underneath him against the bed spread.

Alex shot up the intensity of the vibrator, catching John off guard since it hadn’t been on for a while. John squealed loudly, the sensations overpowering his more rational thoughts. After a few minutes with no change in the assault on his prostate, John was rutting shamelessly against the silky smooth duvet, allowing for absolutely no relief. 

“P-please, fuck- Papi, please, ah- I need- I need to-” John started, cutting himself off when Alex dialed down the speed and power of the toy. John cried out in frustration, dropping his face into the pillow at his head. 

“You need? What do you think you need, baby boy? I know what you need, and you’re gonna get what I want to give you,” Alex cruelly reminded the helpless man writhing on their bed. John panted, breathless and squirming, giving Alex no answer other than a high-pitched whine. 

“I’m sorry I was being bad at the movies, Papi, but-” 

Alex used his free hand to tease John’s perineum, adding to the flurry of sensation directed at his prostate all at once. John keened and the muscles in his back rippled with tension as John tried to focus on how fucking good he felt. However, Alex knew John as well as John knew himself, and this included the knowledge that John could rarely, if ever, come without attention given to his dick. 

“No buts. Actually, only butts,” Alex chuckled. Even in the most sexually heated of circumstances, Alex’s lame humor could be surpassed by none. John was too distracted to offer a response, instead continuing his failing attempts to hump the bed. Alex continued his ministrations with more vigor and said, “If you want to come tonight, it’s right now or not at all.”

John let out a frustrated, high-pitched groan. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!” he wailed, his whole body tense as he tightened his hole around the toy. John felt himself starting to slip into that plateau of pleasure where he wasn’t sure if he’d rather it stop or not. He dropped his head onto the pillow at his head and closed his eyes. Every few moments, he’d make a new noise as Alex continued to play John’s body like a maestro at his piano. Eventually, John registered the vibrator shutting off and being slid out gently.

“Baby boy didn’t come yet. What a pity,” Alex deadpanned.

John’s mouth was dry, but his eyes were wet; his cheeks were stained with tears that had fallen in an attempt to gain pity from Alex, but to no avail. With clenched fists secured tightly behind his back with rope, John pleaded for the single thing he wanted for in that moment.

“Alex please- please make me come- please touch me,” he croaked, his body exhausted from all of the teasing it had endured throughout the night. Alex retorted sharply, “I was touching you, little slut. You must not have wanted it enough.” Upon hearing that, the fear that Alex really was gonna leave him on the edge all night set in and he thrashed in his bonds. 

Walking towards John slowly, predatorily, Alexander unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. His tone was low and his voice was silky smooth. “I’ve been having so much fun playing with my little toy. I don’t know why I should help you when you’ve been such a naughty boy for Papi.” The indifference in Alex’s voice, while an act, was an effective one. But John could hear the little telltale waver in Alexander’s voice. He also knew that Alex wasn’t a patient man; frankly he’d be surprised that Alex had lasted so long if he didn’t know how much Alex loved to torture John. But now he was outwardly cracking, however slightly, and John was the most desperate than he’d ever been in his life. He had to play his cards right in the next minute if he wanted any chance of getting what he wanted.

John put on his most innocent looking face and pleaded, sniffling, “I know I’ve been bad, Papi. But now I’m being so good! Please- fuck me, fuck my mouth, my hole- I’ll do anything if I can just come.”

Alex shuddered and raked a hand through John’s hair. “So Papi’s little slut has a filthy mouth, too. You wanna be my cockslut? Beg me for it. I’ll decide if you’re worth it.” He yanked on John’s hair, causing him to let out a loud yelp. 

John’s words flew out of his mouth faster than his mind could process. “Papi- I need you. I want your dick. I need it so bad. Please, Papi, I promise to be good and do anything you say-.” Alex licked his lips and slapped John’s ass once. Not hard enough to leave a bruise but definitely not gently. He unbuttoned his slacks and quickly stripped, discarding them in a pile on the floor. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll fuck you. Just know that you don’t deserve this cock, baby boy. But Papi needs a hole to fuck, and you’re the only whore around.”

John’s eyes practically rolled into his head and he shivered tremendously. He knew that Alex’s barrage of insults shouldn’t turn him on this much but damn, his filthy tongue did inexplicable things to him. He hung his head in shame, savoring the humiliation and whimpering quietly as his arousal shot through the roof. 

John moaned as he felt Alex’s lubed up finger slide into his already sensitive hole. Immediately he added two more, since John was thoroughly prepped enough. John gave a full body shudder, tried to close his legs but to no avail. With John falling so deeply, Alex quickly checked in with him. He asked, “Color?” John was panting but he had enough breath to give the all good signal, croaking, “Green.”

With that last confirmation, Alex unbuckled his belt and undressed. He kicked the garments to a pile on the floor. Keeping his shirt on was merely another show of dominance. John’s complete nudity compared to Alex was a purposeful play on his power. Alex, who had personally felt he lasted long enough already, quickly covered his cock with some more lube because they both liked things a little messy. He thrust into John forcefully, bottoming out and gripping onto his hips for leverage. 

John screamed out shamelessly from finally being nailed. He had longed for this moment all day. Alex mercilessly rammed into him, not holding back a single sound as he used John for his own pleasure. As John rocked back and forth over the sheets, his cock dripped pre-come and was painfully hard. John was practically foaming at the mouth with the force of Alex’s thick cock stretching him with every thrust, and he lost the ability to form words. His fingers twitched behind his back and moaned obscenely. 

Through his heavy breathing, Alex growled, “Your slut hole is so tight, baby boy. I’m pretty surprised considering how much it’s used.” 

Alex stuttered his hips, a telltale sign he was close. John clenched his muscles as best as he could with the minimal strength he had. It was his last shot. With a final powerful thrust, Alex targeted John’s prostate with precision and stilled his hips as he came inside him. The combination of John’s humiliation and just enough stimulation rescued John; he came untouched, howling wildly. The euphoria was like nothing he’d ever felt, and the bliss seemed eternal.

John was reduced to making simple noises, little whines and mewls as Alex pulled out of him gingerly and began to untie the ropes. As soon as he was free, John slumped onto the bed, muscles trembling from the feeling of being free again. He curled up into a ball and let the last of his tears fall. 

Ignoring the mess of lube and come for the moment, Alex pulled a blanket over them both as he wrapped himself around John. “Jacky, are you okay, sweetheart?” Just like that, Alex switched from mean Papi to caretaking Papi. “Baby boy?” 

John nodded and took a few moments to get his voice back. “Want you to hold me, Papi. Don’t leave?” 

“I wouldn’t ever dream of it. Do you wanna lie here for a few minutes before we go get you cleaned up?”

Another nod from John. Alex gently raked his fingers through John’s hair and used his other hand to rub his back. Where his words and touch were biting before, they were now soft and comforting. 

Within a few minutes, John had practically fallen asleep in Alex’s arms; his eyelids fluttered open and shut. Alex nudged John, reminding him that they had a nice hot bath together ahead of them. John’s dopey smile as he looked up at Alex was enough of an answer to roll out of bed.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably some of the filthiest smut I've ever written. Nice.  
> I really would appreciate any feedback or suggestions!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So I wrote the first paragraph of this literally a year ago and forgot about it... But I was immediately inspired to finish it once I found it so here it is!
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
